Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział VIII
W Czehrynie zastał pan Skrzetuski starego Zaćwilichowskiego w wielkim wzruszeniu i gorączce; wyglądał on niecierpliwie książęcego posłańca, bo z Siczy coraz groźniejsze dochodziły wieści. Nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że Chmielnicki gotował się zbrojną ręką swoich krzywd i dawnych kozackich przywilejów dochodzić. Zaćwilichowski miał o nim wiadomości, iż w Krymie bawił u chana żebrząc pomocy tatarskiej, z którą już lada dzień był w Siczy spodziewany. Gotowała się tedy walna z Niżu do Rzeczypospolitej wyprawa, która przy pomocy tatarskiej mogła być zgubną. Burza rysowała się coraz bliżej, wyraźniej, straszniej. Już nie głuche, nieokreślone trwogi przebiegały Ukrainę, ale po prostu pewność rzezi i wojny. Hetman wielki, który z początku niewiele sobie z całej sprawy robił, przysunął się teraz z wojskiem do Czerkas; wysunięte placówki wojsk koronnych dochodziły aż do Czehryna, a to głównie, by zbiegostwo powstrzymać. Kozacy bowiem grodowi i czerń masami poczęli na Sicz uciekać. Szlachta kupiła się po miastach. Mówiono, że pospolite ruszenie ma być w południowych województwach ogłoszone. Niektórzy też i nie czekając na wici odsyłali żony i dzieci do zamków, a sami ciągnęli pod Czerkasy. Nieszczęsna Ukraina rozdzieliła się na dwie połowy: jedna śpieszyła na Sicz, druga do obozu koronnego; jedna opowiadała się przy istniejącym porządku rzeczy, druga przy dzikiej swobodzie; jedna pragnęła zachować to, co było owocem wiekowej pracy, druga pragnęła jej owo dobro odjąć. Obie wkrótce miały bratnie ręce we własnych wnętrznościach ubroczyć. Straszliwy zatarg, zanim wyszukał sobie haseł religijnych, które dla Niżu obce były zupełnie, zrywał się jako wojna socjalna. Ale jakkolwiek czarne chmury skłębiły się na widnokręgu ukraińskim, jakkolwiek padała od nich noc złowroga, jakkolwiek we wnętrzu ich kłębiło się i huczało, a grzmoty przewalały się z końca w koniec, ludzie nie zdawali sobie jeszcze sprawy, do jakiego stopnia burza się rozpęta. Może nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy i sam Chmielnicki, który tymczasem słał listy do pana krakowskiego, do komisarza kozackiego i do chorążego koronnego, pełne skarg i biadań, a zarazem zaklęć wierności dla Władysława IV i Rzplitej. Chciał–li zyskać na czasie, czy też przypuszczał, że jaki układ może jeszcze koniec zatargowi położyć? – różni różnie sądzili – dwóch tylko ludzi nie łudziło się ani przez jedną godzinę. Ludźmi tymi byli Zaćwilichowski i stary Barabasz. Stary pułkownik odebrał również list od Chmielnickiego. List był szyderczy, groźny i pełen obelg. „Zaczniemy z całym wojskiem zaporoskim – pisał Chmielnicki – gorąco prosić i apelować, by stało się zadość onym przywilejom, które wasza miłość u siebie taiłeś. A żeś je taił dla własnych korzyści i pożytków, przeto całe wojsko zaporoskie czyni cię godnym pułkownikować owcom albo świniom, nie ludziom. Ja zaś proszę o przebaczenie waszej miłości, jeśli w czym mu nie wygodziłem w ubogim domu moim w Czehrynie, na prażniku św. Mikołaja – i żem odjechał na Zaporoże bez wiadomości i pozwolenia.” – Patrzcie waszmościowie – mówił do Zaćwilichowskiego i Skrzetuskiego Barabasz – jak to naigrawa się ze mnie, a przecież jam to go wojny uczył i prawie ojcem mu byłem. – Zapowiada tedy, że z całym wojskiem zaporoskim upominać się o przywileje będzie – rzekł Zaćwilichowski. – Wojna to jest po prostu domowa, od wszystkich wojen straszniejsza. Na to Skrzetuski: – Widzę, że mi się trzeba śpieszyć; dajcie mi waszmościowie listy do tych, z którymi w komitywę wejść mi przyjdzie. – Do atamana koszowego masz waść? – Mam od samego księcia. – Dam ci tedy do jednego kurzeniowego, a imć Barabasz ma tam też krewniaka Barabasza; od nich dowiesz się wszystkiego. A kto wie, czy to już nie za późno na takową ekspedycję. Chce książę wiedzieć, co tam naprawdę słychać? – krótka odpowiedź: źle słychać! A chce wiedzieć, czego się trzymać? – krótka rada: zebrać jak najwięcej wojska i z hetmany się połączyć. – To pchnijcie do księcia gońca z odpowiedzią i radą – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. – Ja muszę jechać, bom tam posłan i decyzji książęcej zmieniać nie mogę. – A czy wiesz waść, że to okrutnie niebezpieczna wyprawa? – rzekł Zaćwilichowski. – Tu już lud tak wzburzony, że osiedzieć się trudno. Gdyby nie bliskość koronnego wojska, czerń rzuciłaby się na nas. A cóż dopiero tam! Leziesz jakoby smokowi w gardło. – Mości chorąży! Jonasz był już w brzuchu wielorybim, nie w gardle, a za pomocą bożą wylazł zdrowo. – Jedź tedy. Chwalę twoją rezolucję. Do Kudaku możesz waść dojechać bezpiecznie, tam się rozpatrzysz, co ci dalej czynić przystoi. Grodzicki stary żołnierz, on najlepsze da ci instrukcje. A do księcia ja sam pewnie ruszę; jeśli się mam bić na swoje stare lata, to wolę pod nim niż pod kim innym. Tymczasem bajdak albo dombazę i przewoźników dla waci przygotuję, którzy cię do Kudaku zawiozą. Skrzetuski wyszedł i udał się prosto do swojej kwatery na rynek, do domu księcia, by ostatnie do odjazdu poczynić przygotowania. Mimo niebezpieczeństw tej podróży, o których mu prawił Zaćwilichowski, namiestnik nie bez pewnego ukontentowania myślał o niej. Miał zobaczyć Dniepr w całej niemal długości, aż do Niżu, i porohy, a była to dla ówczesnego rycerstwa ziemia jakby zaczarowana, tajemnicza, do której ciągnął wszelki duch przygód chciwy. Niejeden całe życie na Ukrainie strawił, a nie mógł się pochwalić, by Sicz widział – chyba żeby chciał zapisać się do bractwa, a do tego mniej już między szlachtą było ochotników. Czasy Samka Zborowskiego przeszły i nie miały wrócić więcej. Rozbrat między Siczą a Rzecząpospolitą, który powstał za czasów Nalewajki i Pawluka, nie tylko nie ustawał, ale zwiększał się coraz bardziej i napływ na Sicz herbowego ludu, nie tylko polskiego, ale i ruskiego, nie różniącego się od Niżowców ni mową, ni wiarą, znacznie był mniejszy. Tacy Bułyhowie Kurcewicze niewielu znajdowali naśladowców; w ogóle na Niż do bractwa gnało teraz szlachtę chyba nieszczęście, banicja, słowem, winy do odpokutowania niepodobne. Toteż jakaś tajemnica, nieprzenikniona jako mgły Dnieprowe, otoczyła drapieżną niżową rzeczpospolitą. Opowiadano o niej cuda, które pan Skrzetuski własnymi oczyma ciekaw był oglądać. Nie spodziewał się też, co prawda, stamtąd nie wrócić. Co poseł, to poseł, zwłaszcza od księcia Jeremiego. Tak rozmyślając wyglądał przez okno ze swej kwatery na rynek. Tymczasem upłynęła jedna godzina i druga, gdy nagle Skrzetuskiemu wydało się, że spostrzega dwie jakieś znane postacie zmierzające ku Dzwonieckiemu Kątowi, gdzie był sklep Wołocha Dopuła. Przypatrzył się pilnie: był to pan Zagłoba z Bohunem. Szli trzymając się pod ręce i wkrótce znikli w ciemnych drzwiach, nad którymi sterczała wiecha oznaczająca szynk i winiarnię. Namiestnika zdziwiła i bytność Bohuna w Czehrynie, i przyjaźń jego z panem Zagłobą. – Rzędzian! sam tu! – zawołał na pachołka. Pachołek ukazał się we drzwiach przyległej izby. – Słuchaj no, Rzędzian: pójdziesz do winiarni, ot, tam pod wiechę; znajdziesz tam grubego szlachcica z dziurą w czele i powiesz mu, że ktoś, co ma pilną do niego sprawę, chce go widzieć. A jeśliby pytał kto, nie mów. Rzędzian skoczył i po niejakim czasie namiestnik ujrzał go wracającego w towarzystwie pana Zagłoby. – Witaj waszmość! – rzekł pan Skrzetuski, gdy szlachcic ukazał się we drzwiach izby. – Czy mnie sobie przypominasz? – Czy sobie przypominam? Niechże mnie Tatarzy na łój przetopią i świece ze mnie do meczetów porobią, jeślim zapomniał! Waść to kilka miesięcy temu otworzyłeś drzwi u Dopuła Czaplińskim, co mnie szczególnie do smaku przypadło, gdyż takim samym sposobem uwolniłem się raz z więzienia w Stambule. A co porabia pan Powsinoga herbu Zerwipludry razem ze swoją innocencją i mieczem? Czy zawsze mu wróble na głowie siadają biorąc go za uschłe drzewo? – Pan Podbipięta zdrów i kazał się kłaniać waszmości. – Wielce to jest bogaty szlachcic, ale srodze głupi. Jeśli zetnie takie trzy głowy, jak jego własna, to mu to uczyni dopiero półtorej, bo zetnie trzech półgłówków. Tfu! jakie gorąco, choć to dopiero marzec! Język w gardle zasycha. – Mam ja trojniak bardzo przedni, może waść kusztyczek pozwoli? – Kiep odmawia, gdy nie kiep prosi. Właśnie mi cyrulik miód pić zalecił, żeby mi melancholię od głowy odciągnęło. Ciężkie bo to czasy na szlachtę się zbliżają: dies irae et calamitatis. Czapliński zdechł ze strachu, do Dopuła nie chodzi, bo tam starszyzna kozacka pije. Ja jeden stawiam mężnie czoło niebezpieczeństwom i dotrzymuję onym pułkownikom kompanii, choć ich pułkownictwo dziegciem śmierdzi. Dobry miód!... istotnie bardzo przedni. Skąd go waść masz? – Z Łubniów. To dużo starszyzny tu jest? – Kogo tu nie ma! Fedor Jakubowicz jest, stary Filon Dziedziała jest, Daniel Neczaj jest, a z nimi ich oczko w głowie Bohun, który stał mi się przyjacielem od czasu, jakem go przepił i obiecałem go adoptować. Wszyscy oni śmierdzą teraz w Czehrynie i patrzą, w którą stronę się obrócić, bo nie śmią jeszcze otwarcie przy Chmielnickim się opowiedzieć. Ale jeśli się nie opowiedzą, to będzie moja zasługa. – A to jakim sposobem? – Bo pijąc z nimi, dla Rzeczypospolitej ich kaptuję i do wierności namawiam. Jeśli król nie da mnie za to starostwa, to wierzaj waćpan, nie ma justycji w tej Rzeczypospolitej ani rekompensy dla zasług i lepiej pono kury sadzać niż głowę pro publico bono narażać. – Lepiej byś waćpan narażał bijąc się z nimi, ale widzi mi się, że pieniądze tylko próżno wyrzucasz na traktamenty, bo tą drogą ich nie skaptujesz. – Ja pieniądze wyrzucam? Za kogo mnie waszmość masz? To nie dość, że pospolituję się z chamami, żebym jeszcze za nich miał płacić? Za fawor to uważam, że im pozwalam płacić za siebie. – A ówże Bohun co tu porabia? – On? Nadstawia ucha, co od Siczy słychać, jak i inni. Po to tu przybył. To kochanek wszystkich Kozaków. Wdzięczą się oni do niego na kształt małpów, bo to jest pewna, że perejasławski pułk za nim, nie za Łobodą pójdzie. A kto wie także, za kim regestrowi Krzeczowskiego pociągną? Brat Bohun Niżowcom, jak trzeba iść na Turka lub Tatara, ale teraz bardzo kalkuluje, bo mi po pijanemu wyznał, iż się w szlachciance kocha i chce się z nią żenić, przeto nie wypada mu w wigilię ślubu z chłopy się bratać. Toć on chce, bym go adoptował i do herbu przypuścił... Bardzo przedni ten waszmościów trojniak! – Wypijże waść jeszcze. – Wypiję, wypiję. Nie pod wiechami to taki trojniak przedają. – Nie pytałeś się też wasze, jak się nazywa owa szlachcianka, z którą Bohun chce się żenić? – Mospanie, a co mnie obchodzi jej nazwisko? Wiem tylko, że jak Bohunowi rogi przyprawię, to się będzie nazywać pani jeleniowa. Namiestnik uczuł nagle wielką ochotę trzepnąć w ucho pana Zagłobę, ten zaś nie spostrzegłszy się na niczym mówił dalej: – Za młodych lat był ze mnie gładysz nie lada. Żebym tylko waści opowiedział, za co palmę w Galacie otrzymałem ! Widzisz tę dziurę na moim czele? Dość, gdy ci powiem, że mi ją rzezańcy w seraju tamecznego baszy wybili. – A mówiłeś, że kula rozbójnicka? – Mówiłem? Tom dobrze mówił! Każdy Turczyn rozbójnik – tak mnie Panie Boże dopomóż! Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście Zaćwilichowskiego. – No, mości namiestniku – rzekł stary chorąży – bajdaki gotowe, przewoźników masz ludzi pewnych: ruszajże w imię boże, choćby i zaraz. A oto listy. – To każę ludziom zaraz ruszać na brzeg. – A gdzie waść się wybierasz? – spytał pan Zagłoba. – Do Kudaku. – Gorąco tam ci będzie. Ale namiestnik nie słyszał już przepowiedni, bo wyszedł z izby na podwórzec, gdzie przy koniach stali semenowie prawie już gotowi do podróży. – Na koń i na brzeg! – zakomenderował pan Skrzetuski. – Konie wprowadzić na statki i czekać na mnie! Tymczasem w izbie stary chorąży rzekł do Zagłoby: – Słyszałem, że podobno waść teraz pułkownikom kozackim dworujesz i z nimi pijesz. – Pro publico bono, mości chorąży. – Obrotny masz waść dowcip i podobno od wstydu większy. Chcesz sobie Kozaków in poculis skonwinkować, by przyjaciółmi ci byli w razie zwycięstwa. – Choćbym też, będąc męczennikiem tureckim, nie chciał zostać i kozackim, nie byłoby nic dziwnego, bo dwa grzyby mogą najlepszy barszcz popsować. A co do wstydu, nikogo nie zapraszam, by go pił ze mną – sam go wypiję, i da Bóg, że mi nie będzie gorzej od tego miodu smakował. Zasługa jako olej musi na wierzch wypłynąć. W tej chwili wrócił Skrzetuski. – Ludzie już ruszają – rzekł. Zaćwilichowski nalał miarkę: – Za szczęśliwą podróż! – I zdrowy powrót! – dodał pan Zagłoba. – Będzie się wam dobrze jechało, bo woda ogromna. – Siadajcie waszmościowie, wypijem resztę. Niewielki to antałek. Siedli i pili. – Ciekawy kraj waść zobaczysz – mówił Zaćwilichowski. –A kłaniaj się panu Grodzickiemu w Kudaku! Ej, żołnierz to, żołnierz! Na końcu świata siedzi, daleko od hetmańskich oczu, a porządek u niego taki, że daj Boże w całej Rzeczypospolitej podobny. Znam ja dobrze Kudak i porohy. Za dawnych lat częściej się tam jeździło – i aż duszy smutno; gdy się pomyśli, że to przeszło, minęło, a teraz... Tu chorąży wsparł mleczną głowę na ręku i zadumał się głęboko. Nastała chwila ciszy, słychać było tylko tupot koński w bramie, bo ostatek ludzi pana Skrzetuskiego wyjeżdżał na brzeg ku bajdakom. – Mój Boże! – mówił ocknąwszy się z zadumy Zaćwilichowski – a jednak dawniej, choć i wśród rozterków, lepsze bywały czasy. Ot, pamiętam jak dziś, pod Chocimiem, dwadzieścia siedem lat temu! Gdy husaria szła pod Lubomirskim do ataku na janczarów, to mołojcy w swoim okopie rzucali czapki w górę i krzyczeli, aż ziemia drżała, do Sahajdacznego: „Puskaj, bat'ku, z Lachami umiraty!” A dziś co? Dziś Niż, który winien być przedmurzem chrześcijaństwa, puszcza Tatarów w granice Rzeczypospolitej, by się na nich rzucić dopiero wtedy, gdy z łupem będą wracali. Dziś gorzej: bo oto Chmielnicki łączy się wprost z Tatary, z którymi chrześcijan będzie do kompanii mordował... – Wypijmy na ten smutek! – przerwał Zagłoba. – Co to za trojniak! – Dajże, Boże, jak najprędzej mogiłę, by na wojnę domową nie patrzyć – mówił dalej stary chorąży. – Wspólne winy mają się we krwi obmywać, aleć nie będzie to krew odkupienia, boć tu i brat będzie mordował. Kto na Niżu? Rusini. A kto w wojsku księcia Jaremy? Kto w pocztach pańskich? Rusini. A małoż ich w obozie koronnym? A ja sam kto taki? Hej, nieszczęsna Ukraino, krymscy poganie włożą ci łańcuch na szyję i na galerach tureckich wiosłować będziesz! – Nie biadajcież tak, mości chorąży! – rzecze pan Skrzetuski – bo już chyba ślozy z oczu nam pójdą. Może też jeszcze pogodne słońce nam zaświeci! Ale słońce zachodziło właśnie, a ostatnie jego promienie padały czerwonym blaskiem na białe włosy chorążego. W mieście dzwoniono na „Anioł Pański” i na pochwalnię. Wyszli. Pan Skrzetuski poszedł do kościoła, pan Zaćwilichowski do cerkwi, a pan Zagłoba do Dopuła w Dzwoniecki Kąt. Ciemno już było, gdy się znowu zeszli nad brzegiem Taśminowej przystani. Ludzie pana Skrzetuskiego siedzieli już w bajdakach. Przewoźnicy wnosili jeszcze ładunki. Zimny wiatr ciągnął od pobliskiego ujścia do Dniepru i noc obiecywała być niezbyt pogodna. Przy świetle ognia palącego się nad brzegiem woda rzeki połyskiwała krwawo i zdawała się z niezmierną chyżością uciekać gdzieś w nieznaną ciemność. – No, szczęśliwej drogi! – mówił chorąży ściskając serdecznie dłoń młodzieńca. – A pilnuj się waść! – Nie zaniecham niczego. Bóg da, że niedługo się zobaczymy. – Chyba w Łubniach albo w obozie książęcym. – To waszmość już koniecznie do księcia? Zaćwilichowski podniósł ramiona w górę: – A co mnie? Kiedy wojna, to wojna! – Zostawajże waszmość w dobrym zdrowiu, mości chorąży. – Niechże cię Bóg strzeże! – Vive valeque! – wołał Zagłoba. – A jeśli woda aż do Stambułu waści zaniesie, to kłaniaj się sułtanowi. Albo też: jechał go sęk!... Bardzo to zacny był trojniak!... Brr! jak tu zimno! – Do widziska! – Do obaczyska ! – Niech Bóg prowadzi! Zaskrzypiały wiosła i plusnęły o wodę, bajdaki popłynęły. Ogień palący się na brzegu począł oddalać się szybko. Przez długi czas Skrzetuski widział jeszcze sędziwą postać chorążego oświeconą płomieniem stosu i jakiś smutek ścisnął mu nagle serce. Niesie go ta woda, niesie, ale oddala od serc życzliwych i od ukochanej, od krain znanych; niesie go nieubłaganie jak przeznaczenie, ale w dzikie strony, w ciemność... Wypłynęli z ujścia Taśminowego na Dniepr. Wiatr świstał, wiosła wydawały plusk jednostajny a smutny. Przewoźnicy poczęli śpiewać: :Oj, to te pili, pilili, :Ne tumany ustawali Skrzetuski obwinął się w burkę i położył na posłaniu, które umościli dla niego żołnierze. Począł myśleć o Helenie, o tym, że ona dotąd nie w Łubniach, że Bohun został, a on odjeżdża. Obawa, złe przeczucia, troski obsiadły go jak kruki. Począł mocować się z nimi, aż się znużył, myśli mu się mąciły, zmieszały jakoś dziwnie z poświstem wiatru, z pluskiem wioseł, z pieśniami rybaków – i usnął. Ogniem i mieczem 08